


You’re Okay

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Gamora survives her run in with Thanos and she reunites with you.





	You’re Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You had gone with Thor, Rocket and Groot. You were going to stay with the others but someone had to go with Rocket to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

Before you left you had pulled Gamora to the side, you raised your hand and cupped her cheek. “I know you can take care of yourself but please be safe.” You had told her.

Gamora put her hand over yours. You knew she wasn’t going to say that she’ll be safe because that’s something she couldn’t promise especially when Thanos is involved. You two shared a kiss before you had to leave.

After Thor got stormbreaker the four of you went to earth. The whole time you were fighting you couldn’t stop thinking about Gamora and if she was alright. If Thanos did anything to her… no you couldn’t think like that. 

Then you heard Rocket ask the man with a metal arm, who you found out was Bucky, how much he wanted for it. “Rocket!” You hissed. “Now is not the time for that!” You looked at Bucky and gave him a small smile. “I’m so sorry about him.”

“Hey! I’m standing right here!” Rocket glared at you.

“I am Groot.” 

Rocket gasped. “I don’t need this from you too, Groot! It was just a question! That’s all it was.”

“Sure it was.” You laughed.

xxxxx

The fighting felt like it lasted forever. Somewhere in the middle of the fight you ended up fighting with Natasha, Wanda and Okoye. You lost sight of Rocket and Groot, they were probably with Thor. You hoped they were. Then Thanos showed up while Wanda was destroying the mind stone.

“Where is Gamora?!” You yelled at him, your grip tightened on your guns. All the bad things he could’ve done to her starting going through your mind. “What did you do to her?!”

“You must be the girlfriend.” Thanos stood in front of you. You didn’t back down, you weren’t going to back down. All of a sudden he grabbed you by the throat, you were now face to face with him. “You’re just like your brother.” 

You tried to get out of his grasp, it was starting to get harder and harder to breathe. He then threw you to the side and started making his way to Wanda just as the mind stone was destroyed.

“(Y/N)!” Rocket was by your side with Groot. 

“I’m…” You coughed. “I’m fine.” You looked over at Wanda just in time to see Thanos rewind time to get the mind stone and then he was gone and everything was quiet. 

“Where did he go?” Natasha walked over to you, she helped you up.

You looked over at Wanda and frowned but then looked at Natasha. “He doesn’t have the soul stone. Which means he’s going to be looking for that.” You looked down at Rocket and Groot. “We need to find a way to get back to the others.”

xxxxx 

With the help of Thor you were able to find the others. When you got to their location you saw your brother, Peter. You both hugged tightly, Mantis had also joined the hug which caused you to laugh. 

Then you noticed some other people that you’ve never seen before, you looked over at your brother with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a long story.” He said.

“Is-” Before you could ask him anything you saw your girlfriend. “Gamora!”

Gamora was talking with Nebula when she heard your voice. She looked over and saw you running towards her. When she saw that you were alive she let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around you and held you close.

That caught you off guard, Gamora never showed affection in front of others but you hugged her back tightly. You nuzzled your face into her neck. “You’re okay.” You whispered into her neck.

“And you’re okay.” She kissed the top of your head.

You pulled away from her neck and captured her lips in a kiss. Gamora was the first one to pull away, she rests her forehead against yours. You both stayed like that for a little while.

This was far from over, you knew Thanos would be back. But you were glad that Gamora and everyone else was alright.


End file.
